Best Laid Plans - Sequel to Never To Be Unseen
by angelisis7
Summary: What was the reason behind Johnny being naked, what was the real reason to the subterfuge?


**Hope this gives you a little more info and quenches your thirst for the wonder of what the plan was. Hope you enjoy and will let me know what you think. **

Best Laid Plans

Sequel to

**Never To Be Unseen**

"Elizabeth, do you have any idea what is going on with Jason?"

"No, not really, although I do know he staged a naked Johnny to distract me from something. However, I still cannot figure out if he got Luna to fake an illness or if she really was not feeling well."

"Well, she seems fine now."

"Yes she does, doesn't she?" Elizabeth said with a smile.

"I saw that smile Mrs. Morgan. I think you are as up to something as your husband."

"I do not have any idea what you are talking about. Speaking of Diane…I need to call her."

"Who was talking about Diane?"

"Oh, my brain, just ignore me. It has been hectic around here. Cameron is in every sport possible, which means the only time we aren't at something for him, is when we are at the sports that Jake has joined and then there is daddy's little princess, who I swear has managed to convince daddy, she had to join every dance class around and has now added gymnastics. Let's just say, it is a good thing Jason knocked me up again and convinced me to 'retire' from nursing, because I wouldn't be able to keep up with 1/10th of this stuff."

"You could get a nanny, maid and cook…"

"Emily Quartermaine, bite your tongue. Do not go talking about that in front of Jason; otherwise he'd fill the jobs in ten minutes."

"Isn't that the point?"

"In his mind yes, but I don't believe we need the help."

"He could want more sex…"

"Emily…for the love of…you know what, I don't know how much more the man could possibly want or need. We have sex at least…"

"Elizabeth, if you finish that sentence, I cannot be held responsible."

"Two or three times a day. Next time, you'll remember to keep your nose out of such things." Elizabeth said with a smirk.

"Dually noted and now I have to go home and bleach my brain."

XxXxX

"What are your hands doing?"

"They are on your waist, why?"

"What am I, a nun?"

Grabbing her around the hips and then dropping them to her ass, he moved her legs around his body. "Better?"

"Borderline..."

"Elizabeth, are you having hormonal issues?"

"If I was, do you really think it wise to question me about it, especially while I am trying to get in your pants and get you to have your way with me?"

"You do have a point."

"I know, I have many, point in fact, that you staged that little 'whatever' it was, with Johnny. Makes me wonder why you would go to such lengths, especially making me see him naked."

"What makes you think I am up to something? Speaking of up to something, what have you been doing?"

"Why would I tell you anything, when you aren't reciprocating?"

"Elizabeth are we going to continue to beat around the bush or are we going to come clean?"

"So…there is something to come clean about?"

"Elizabeth…"

"Jason…"

He didn't know what she was up to, but there was no way he was giving up his surprise. It had been years since he'd been able to surprise her.

"I just thought it would be nice to spend our anniversary alone. I've been trying to find someone to watch the kids."

Not a lie, but also not the full truth, he just hoped she wouldn't call him on it and demand more information.

"It is our sixth anniversary, why should this one be more important that the others?"

"Because the kids are old enough to spend a day or two without us, don't you think?"

"Tell me this, is there anyone helping you with your 'surprise'?"

"Is there anyone helping you?"

"I love you Jason and I love that you are trying to do something for me, but I am starting to wonder if my big surprise and your big surprise aren't the same thing. We need to stop with the questions and just…fuck it…" Elizabeth said and then trailed off.

"Jason Morgan, you are the man of my dreams. I love you without reason, without conscious thought; I love you for all that you are and all that you will be. I love you for the way you love our children and I love you for the way you love me. We together are perfectly imperfect and I wouldn't want it any other way. You challenge me, you completely me, you annoy and frustrate me, you are my heart and soul. Will, will you do me the honor of marrying me tomorrow, in a church, in front of our family and friends?" Elizabeth asked, getting down on bended knee.

"How…did…someone told you?"

"No, but since this conversation started and perhaps even before, we've spent the last few weeks talking and questioning, but never really saying anything. I came on to you, which is normally a sure fire way to get you naked, especially when the kids are gone, and instead, you verbally sparred with me. Was…was this your idea too?"

"Yes, I wanted to make this anniversary special. We've been married for five years tomorrow but we've never had the big wedding. I want our family and friends to share in our happiness, I want the naysayers to see how happy and in love we are, but most of all I want to see you walking down an aisle with flowers, looking like your radiant self. Can we do this the right way; can you let me ask you?"

"Does it matter?"

"In this instance, can we forgo the regular men vs. women stuff and just agree that my manly ego needs to be the one to ask this pertinent question?"

"Well, what are you waiting for?"

"You are a smartass. Elizabeth Morgan, You are my heart and soul, your love and presence make me a better man, because of you, I have sense of self and sense of pride, because of you we have a family and because of you, I have been granted the best gift of all, your love. I may do and say the wrong thing more often than not, but even when I annoy and frustrate you, I know the moment I need you, and you'll be by my side, as I will be for you. People talk of great loves, but I do not believe they have ever encountered a love like this. Please, do me the extraordinary honor of becoming my wife, Elizabeth Morgan, will you marry me again?"

"One question and I'll answer you. Why did you have a naked Johnny in our house?"

"When we were out the other day, you were complaining about swollen fingers, you said you were going to put your rings in your jewelry box till we could have them resized, I needed Johnny to get the rings and distract you, because when we were out yesterday, you said you were going to grab your rings and put them on your chain, every time I tried to grab them, you'd appear, so I snuck down stairs last night while on the errand of grabbing strawberries and pickles and phoned Johnny."

"Why naked?"

"He…you know Johnny, he took my idea and ran with it. Honestly, if I wanted it done right, I should have went to Francis, but seeing your face and hearing your talk yesterday, was pretty entertaining. So?"

"You know it as well as I do, my answer is yes and it always will be. I love you Jason, thank you for loving me so completely."

"How could I love you any other way? You are it for me Elizabeth, you are my forever!"

"As you are mine, now enough with the babble, let's have a happy wedding eve, what do you say?"

"Umm…"

"Umm, seriously Jason, you are giving me an umm, what the fuck?"

"The Q's will be here in an hour to kidnap you, you know, can't see the bride until the wedding?"

"Jason, we are already married. We are going to have celebratory sex one way or another Mr. or your penis is going to find himself in another zip code. If that isn't enough to scare your testicles back inside your stomach, I don't know what is, but I promise you this, you denied me once today; you and your penis will be giving me pleasure, right now!"

"I love it when you get all fierce, but stop threating my love muscle, my meat Popsicle, my skin flute…" Jason said, unable to continue because of his laugh.

"Baby, you have been spending too much time with Johnny lately. I think you need to take me to bed."

"You might be right."

With that Jason grabbed her and rushed from the room, he had an hour to rock her world and sate her; otherwise, he might just discover what it was like to not have his penis any longer.

As they reached the top the stairs, both their shirts were gone and Elizabeth was devouring his neck with well-placed nips and licks.

"Get to it big boy, times a wasting."

"I love you."

"I love you too but quit stalling."

"Not stalling, just declaring my love baby."

"It is stalling."

Shutting her up the only way he knew how, he kissed her, long and slow and with as much passion as he had.

"Tomorrow you will be my wife again, and once again, I'll be the luckiest bastard around. Thank you Elizabeth."

"No need for thanks, loving you is as easy as breathing, well at least when all the nut jobs have been exorcised."

"Ain't that the truth?" Jason said as he placed her on their bed.

"Jason, Elizabeth, stop whatever you are doing, it is time for the bride to be to come with us." Emily and Monica said from somewhere below.

"Your penis is back on the chopping block."

"Yes it is, isn't it? I'll be the one waiting in black." Jason replied with a laugh and a serious case of blue balls, all the while protecting his manhood.

"I'll be the one in white."

"Until tomorrow." They said at the same time.

**XxXxX**


End file.
